A Single White Rose
by icklebitodd
Summary: Home sends a message for Sara, smashing others perceptions. After all work is her number one priority. I suck at summaries. 1st Fic


A single white rose sat on the table in the break room. On seeing it Catherine picked it up

"Who's is this"

She looked round looking like the cat that got the cream Sara smirked

"Not yours"

"So it's yours is it? Sara finally got a life outside the lab!"

She snorted, all winced at the venom in her words. Sara merely smiled, everyone left disappointed normally following that a huge fight erupted; Greg however was relieved he'd seen what they did to Sara and was often left to pick up the pieces, as was Warwick with Catherine.

"Now now ladies does it have a label?"

In times of trouble Nick, thicken his drawl. Catherine looked at it all over

"There's something burnt into the stem" she and Greg took a closer look "Catherine, I think it's a message"

"It just says San Call"

Sara looked at her frantically

"Capital letters or not"

"Yer capitals. What's it to do with you Sara? You don't seriously mean to tell us you have friends or even a life do you?"

Her hand on her hip eyebrows arched a smirk on her face

"One day I'll send a rose of the purest colour, in which I will inscribe a message, it will be then you can return to those you know and love for reasons unknown to you but not to me. When you see it do not fear but phone us once you remember my rhyme!"

All looked at her as she seemed to close all of us off, forget we existed nodding she walked over to the corner where she'd placed her phone and dialled a number

"One day I'll send a rose of the purest colour, in which I will inscribe a message, it will be then you can return to those you know and love for reasons unknown to you but not to me. When you see it do not fear but phone us once you remember my rhyme! _(How long will it take you to get to San Francisco?)_ Two hours _(I'll meet you at the airport.) _No no I'll meet you at mine and Ryan's _(that works just get here) _does Ryan know_(yer she does she was around when it all went down) _okay erm what happened? _(well, short version is Robyn plus moving car) _please tell me this doesn't end up with a poppy _(no but she is serious, the car didn't do much superficial damage but internally its bad, you need to come out ASAP I'll explain more then) _I'm on my way"

She hung up and grabbed her coat and ran out the door rummaging in her pockets she got out carton of cigarettes lighting one up she jumped into her car her tires squealing on the tarmac as she left all just turned and looked at one another, Greg laughed slightly manically

"Shut up Greg what's so funny?"

"Sara, who Catherine just slated for pretending to have a social life has just dropped work, the thing we all thought she lived for to rush back to her house in Francisco because a friend is ill or injured or something"

They all stared at him having obliviously not thought of this. Catherine looked pissed

"She can't just leave at the beginning of a shift with no word, how long she will be gone"

"Relax Cath sir is owned plenty of vacation time and come on there used to be just three of us on our shift when we were two shifts now we're one and whilst she's gone. Four of us should manage just fine. Hell before Greg became CSI here was only four of us"

"Yeah and Sara did nearly all the work for the case you partnered her on it was like having six"

"Cath have you ever told Sara how much you respect her"

"No after Eddie's case I made it pretty clear to her I felt she was an incompetent CSI, and should have never been given the case"

She sighed deeply and remorsefully and the boys sighed Greg physically wincing

"Well that explained it"

"Explained what Greggo"

"Why she began to distance herself from you all, wanted to avoid hurting any of you again, god the amount of times that case haunted her, still does when ever she sees Lindsey in her opinion her biggest failure was failing to nail them, she knew with every fibre of her being they were guilty just couldn't prove it broke her. She was unable to do what mattered to her most. What she lived for, when it mattered the most."


End file.
